1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display substrate and a method of manufacturing the display substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display substrate used in a liquid crystal display device and a method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device typically includes a first substrate having a thin-film transistor (“TFT”) and a pixel electrode, a second substrate facing the first substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first substrate and the second substrate.
The second substrate generally includes a color filter disposed at a position corresponding to a position of the pixel electrode on the first substrate. In addition, the second substrate typically includes a light-blocking pattern formed at a periphery of the color filter between pixel electrodes of a plurality of the pixel electrodes. However, in a color filter on array (“COA”) type LCD device which has recently been developed, a first substrate thereof includes a color filter and a light-blocking pattern (instead of these components being disposed on a second substrate thereof).
In a manufacturing process in which the light-blocking pattern of the first substrate in the COA type LCD device is formed, a key pattern is first formed on a substrate. Then, a light-blocking layer is formed on the key pattern to cover the key pattern. After the light-blocking layer is formed on the key pattern, an exposure apparatus is aligned above the substrate using the key pattern, and the light-blocking layer is then patterned to form the light-blocking pattern using the exposure apparatus.
When the exposure apparatus is aligned on the substrate, the position of the key pattern must be accurately detected. To this end, the exposure apparatus may detect a position of the key pattern based on light reflected by the key pattern. However, as the key pattern is covered by the light-blocking layer, a recognition rate of the key pattern by the exposure apparatus is reduced, since the light-blocking layer has a low reflection ratio.